charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Event 2017
Tips= Bunnies & Eggs & Gwonks - Oh my! Easter has arrived in the Magic Forest TIPS: *'UPDATE: 4/19 - Developers have heard our pleas and increased the chance you will receive a Basket when clearing Luxurious Bushes. It is a noticeable difference to me, when i have been clearing bushes this morning! A welcome change. *'UPDATE: 4/13 - Developers listened to us regarding slow respawn of Luxurious bushes and long feed timer on the Hens - they made these changes this morning:' *Some ground spawn items have been removed from the respawn list, so that Luxurious Bushes may respawn in greater numbers on our lands now *Egg-Laying Hens have had their timers reduced from 12 mins to 8 mins - they no longer need to be sold at Level 8, they will continue to give Fresh Eggs even as adults - if someone does sell them they will still get a new baby hen though *This should help to make the quest more manageable now. *Reminder: Do not clear all Luxurious bushes, having some on your land will encourage more to grow. ---- *'Completing Font of Creativity 9/9 will make Luxurious Bushes stop spawning''' *'Palettes will continue to drop when accepting neighbors help and eggs will drop from any baskets you have on your land still, as long as one of the side quests is still open. ' *The Side Quests in order of appearance are: #Hungry Gwonk / Basket with a Surprise #Holiday Decorations #House for a Pet! #Let’s Stock up on Cups! (This does not appear until you finish "House for a Pet!" & "Font of Creativity 9/9") ---- *Luxurious Bush can be opened once you finish part 1/7 *Tent can be bought from Featured Goods tab of the store after 1/7 *Use the "SHOW" Button on your Quests! When you are on an objective that asks you to open baskets click "Show" on the quest window and it will take you to the Luxurious Bush that has a Basket hidden inside! This works on Gwonks most of the time as well. :: *When feeding the Egg-Laying Hen, you won't get an egg. It drops at the end of the feed cycle, after 12 minutes then the chick is ready to feed again. *When your Egg-Laying Hen reaches Adult (level 8), it won't give Fresh Eggs anymore - sell it and you will get a new baby Egg-Laying Hen. *For Brillian Colors 6/7 & 7/7 you can visit Neighbors to remove Hungry Gwonks. It will still use a "Speckled Egg" but it's a lot faster than trying to find your own Hungry Gwonks! I used the one at Kayas also, just go in and out to feed it each time *Palettes start dropping when Neighbors click your Shops as soon as you get Quest: Live and Let Dye 1/7 *You will still get Hungry Gwonks, but Gluttonous Gwonks start appearing once you start Quest: Live and Let Dye 1/7. *Baskets with a Surprise give (2) Fresh Eggs starting with Chapter 2 *Baskets give (4) Fresh Eggs on your own land starting with Chapter 3 *Egg-Laying Hens are given as quest rewards for: **Chapter 1: Brilliant Colours = 1/7, 2/7, 4/7 **Chapter 2: Live and Let Dye = 1/7, 3/7, 5/7 **Chapter 3: Font of Creativity = 1/9, 4/9 Total of 8 Hens |-|Quest Links= *Chapter 1: Brilliant Colors *Chapter 2: Live and Let Dye *Chapter 3: Font of Creativity *Easter 2017 Side Quests **Hungry Gwonk **Basket with a Surprise **Holiday Decorations (Easter Composition Mini Decoration) **House for a Pet! *Tea Party |-|Finding Items= *Artist's Tent": Purchased in Store > Featured Goods tab *Basket with a Surprise: Random from "Luxurious Bush" - Needs Shovel to clear - Gives a random Egg: "Fresh Eggs", "Speckled Egg", "Patterned Egg" or a "Holiday Egg" *Chocolate Bunnies: Quest Rewards - used to craft new decorations and buildings *Egg-Laying Hens (Animal): Quest Rewards initially, then sell to get a new baby Hen (Ala Phoenix) *Fresh Eggs: Random from clearing "Basket with a Surprise" *Holiday Egg: Random from clearing "Basket with a Surprise" *Hungry Gwonk: Random from "Luxurious Bush" - Needs "Speckled Egg", "Patterned Egg" OR a "Holiday Egg" to remove *Luxurious Bush: Random ground spawn - just like any other weed, mushroom or tree *Paintbrush: Harvest Crop "Root of Inspiration" to receive *Palettes: Accept Neighbors help on Shops starting with Quest: Live and Let Dye 1/7 *Patterned Egg: Random from clearing "Basket with a Surprise" *Root of Inspiration (Crop): Crafted in the "Artist's Tent" *Speckled Egg: Random from clearing "Basket with a Surprise" |-|Artist's Tent Build Info= |-|Artist's Tent Recipes= EasterCompR1.jpg|'Decoration' CozyNestR1.jpg|'Can place -ANY- Animal within' - except Dragons SpeckledEggR1.JPG|'Hungry Gwonks Food' PatternedEggR1.jpg|'Gluttonous Gwonks Food' HolidayEggR1.jpg|'Insatiable Gwonks Food' CropRootInspirationR1.JPG|'20 min Crop - Harvest for Paintbrushes ' ChocoBunnyR1.jpg|'Recipe Ingredient' TeaPartyR1.JPG|'Decoration' |-|German Tiptorial= Category:Timed Event Quests